A conventional anti-falling device is disclosed in TW Publication No. I349727 and contains a support rod having a plurality of ratchet teeth defined thereon, a hanging seat for hanging a safety rope on a worker, and two locking jaws fitted thereon. Each locking jaw has a movable clamper and a controlling member disposed on the movable clamper. The controlling member has a single-direction toothed member driven by a spring to engage with the plurality of ratchet teeth, such that the locking jaw move to each other along the support rod. The single-direction toothed member of the controlling member engages with and disengages from the plurality of ratchet teeth. When the two locking jaws inversely move along the support rod, the single-direction toothed member are engaged by the plurality of ratchet teeth, and then two controlling members drive the single-direction toothed member to disengage from the plurality of ratchet teeth, such that the two locking jaws move inversely along the support rod so as to retain a H beam.
However, when the two controlling members are pressed carelessly, the single-direction toothed member is driven to disengage from the plurality of ratchet teeth, thus operating the anti-falling device unsafely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.